


Table for Two

by Vehka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehka/pseuds/Vehka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes she thinks about changing her hair a bit, maybe changing herself a bit overall: black hair, dark eyes, that smug and overconfident grin. She could do it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> (If you wish to listen to something that goes well along with this fic, you should probably try the song called Into the Fire by Thirteen Senses. Preferably the acoustic version.)

Sometimes, while laying in the rooftop and looking up, she thinks about distances, endings, the unbearable _coldness_ of space, and how unreachable the stars are even if she can see them.

Sometimes she thinks about the way Remus tilts his head when he is cautious about something. Sometimes she thinks about his silent footsteps and his tired eyes. 

And sometimes, just sometimes, she thinks about how those things are linked: how unbearable it is, that Remus will never be hers. 

There will always be a distance between these two things: they are married, but she will never get to him the way someone else once did.

*

There are always moments, of course. When the sun crawls through the curtains and paints small freckles in her bedroom ceiling, and she turns and looks at Remus while he is still asleep.

Sometimes she finds a cup of tea waiting for her after a long day. If she is extremely lucky, the tea might still be warm.

Once - just once - she thinks she sees the same look in his eyes. The same look she saw back then when he looked at the other one, the one before her, the one who -

isn't anymore, but was.

The one that still occupies her space. 

*

Sometimes she thinks about changing her hair a bit, maybe changing herself a bit overall: black hair, dark eyes, that smug and overconfident grin. She could do it.

She would like to know what would happen if she did. Would he look at her differently? Would he be angry? Would he leave and never return? Would he rip her clothes off and -

That is a path she chooses not to take.

*

She sits in her kitchen and looks at him. Remus is slicing the carrots, carefully, and stirring the brew every now and then. 

She looks at him and thinks: "Yes, I've chosen this. I can't get him to love me like he loved him - I can't have their adventures and all that _life_ , but I can have this. This is mine. This is ours."

_It has to be enough._

And she gets up, opens the cupboard and sets up the table for two.


End file.
